


Bedtime Rendezvous - Sayonara Senpai

by lizette_antoinette



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizette_antoinette/pseuds/lizette_antoinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kaijo seniors retire from the club, Kise drags Kasamatsu back into the clubroom under the cover of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Rendezvous - Sayonara Senpai

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a drabble that kind of got away from me. I guess, I just couldn't help myself, since Kasamatsu and Kise are involved.

_-xo-_

"You didn't have to kick me this hard, you know."

Kise is bending over the keyhole on their locker room door, presenting Kasamatsu with a view of his very skinny jeans, that are without a doubt some kind of refined fashion statement.

Lingering behind him in his comfy sweatpants and a hoody, Kasamatsu just itches to ask if that skintight crutch doesn't squish his balls too much, but decides against it. The last thing he wants to spend the evening on, is discussing their ace's testicles.

So he opts for grumbling instead.

"You drag me out here in the middle of the night. Can't even properly explain why."

"I did too. I said you forgot some stuff when you cleared out your locker. And you didn't have to kick me so hard."

"Also, mind you, it's a week before the entrance exams. "

"You _don't_ _have_ entrance exams, you got in on a sports scholarship. And you didn't have to kick me."

"Couldn't you just bring me whatever I forgot in the first place?"

"Geez, why can't you just enjoy a little walk with your cute kouhai? Instead you had to go and kick me like that."

"What cute kouhai? Don't say creepy stuff. And you left the key to the clubroom at home, remember?"

"I was just..."

"Twice."

"Still, you didn't have to kick..."

"Quit your whining, or I'll kick you again."

"It's open."

In all his years in Kaijo basketball club Kasamatsu has never been to their clubroom in the middle of the night. True, he stayed to practice later than anyone else, but was usually kicked out by the coach at a relatively reasonable hour. It's ironic, how he only gets to do it now, after he has retired from the club.

In the solid darkness of almost half past midnight the room he knows so well suddenly seems unfamiliar, which makes it strangely exciting.

Kise is fumbling with the locker industriously. Somewhere from the pitch-black depths Kasamatsu can hear an a capella of his frustrated little noises.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just turn the lights on, moron?" he shakes his head at Kise and hits the switch.

The outburst of 100 watt of yellow blinds him before Kasamatsu can close his eyes, and makes bright spots swing behind the eyelids after he does. The next thing Kasamatsu knows, he is being robbed of yet another one of his senses as an ear shuttering yawping fills the room.

_Dammit! These guys.._

_How the hell could he get tricked so easily?_

Kasamatsu cracks one eye open and peeks at the looker room now full of blinking electric light and cheering teenage boys.

Moriyama freezes before him in a half-mock salute.

"For our badass Captain Kasamatsu Yukio, give it up on a count of three. One.. two.."

"BANZAI!!"

The regulars, the second stringers, even the third string are all cheering, trying to out-scream each other. Hayakawa, who somehow managed to plaster himself on one of the lockers, is swinging around Kaijou banner that looks suspiciously like the one they pinned above the gym entrance a while ago. The more modest ones are just waving their jerseys.

Kasamatsu catches a glimpse of Kise, who gives him a tiny apologetic smile.

_He didn't know._

_He didn't know the tiny locker room could fit in so many people._

_He didn't know these guys were so... so fucking....._

Kasamatsu clenches his fist inside his pocket, then slowly unclenches it.

"You do know, I'll get your ass for this?" he squeezes out. His 'pissed off captain' expression is a complete failure.

"I know, right?" Moriyama chuckles, "I clearly told them 'on the count of _three'_."

"I warned you retards, no fucking goodbye parties."

"You couldn't have stopped them. And besides, you're not the boss anymore, so who gives a fuck?"

Kobori is making his way through the small crowd. "Lighten up, Cap! We even have the cake. Oi, Ryota!"

"Roger that!"

Kise finally does away with the lock and proceeded to extract a slightly bashed in, but still presentable strawberry cake from Kasamatsu's former locker.

"Overly-sweet and relatively fresh, made especially for the occasion," Kise flashes him a radiant grin, the culinary masterpiece at hand, "We knew senpai's gonna hate it anyway, so we also got green tea and snacksto go along with it."

Kasamatsu looks at the hideous mountain of cream that screams 'diabetic shock' and at the not-so-skillfully scribbled bright blue words _"Captain Kasamatsu"_ that obviously don't belong there and look like they were squeezed out of a toothpaste tube.

A sudden pulsing lump in his throat is carefully swallowed.

_-xo-_

In the end he doesn't get to eat the thing anyway.

Just a while later, Ryota is strangled almost senseless in Hayakawa's deadly chokehold, after it is discovered that the 4000 yen cake, besides being filthy expensive also stinks like a pair of filthy socks. Because _'who the fuck told you to stuff it into a locker? of course it would stink, you fucktard!'_ and _'whatcha mean, "how should I know"? want us to force-feed it to you, blondie?'_

They don't get very far before Ryota makes his escape by copying some of the moves he picked up from The Matrix.

"Should've made him watch Titanic instead," Moriyama sighs regretfully. "Or better not. Not sure we could survive Kise purring 'draw me like one of your French girls'."

"I haven't the faintest fucking idea, what the hell you're talking about." Kasamatsu takes a plastic cup of tea the other boy is handing him and suddenly realizes that he can hear himself laugh. Between the Interhigh and Winter Cup, no, probably even before that, ever since he was made captain, he can't remember laughing out loud like this.

_-xo-_

Later on, when the chaos of the midnight party has finally settled down a bit, Kasamatsu allows himself to slide down on one of the benches lined up along the row of lockers. On the other side a bunch of second stringers are playing 'truth or dare' with an empty Fresca can. Immediately, one of them gets up, scowling resentfully, then suddenly pulls down his pants. The rest of the circle is cracking like mad. Poor guy, (Nakamura, was is? or maybe Nishimura) is dyed in a shade of red almost up to his ears.

The rest of the starting members plop down around Kasamatsu. For a long while no one is saying anything. It is not an uncomfortable silence. But the mood has somehow shifted from lighthearted teasing to something more melancholic. Or maybe, Kasamatsu is just imagining things and it's only his own mood that has taken a turn.

It doesn't matter. He might as well be drunk on green tea. This simply feels like a good moment.

"Thanks. Really."

Kasamatsu tries to say it offhandedly, just kind of by the way, and fails miserably.

Still, these words don't even scrape the tip of how _grateful_ he truly feels. Kasamatsu searches for the ones that would, but can't for the world of him think of anything even remotely appropriate. He so sucks at this. How the hell he ever manage to pull off encouraging captain speeches, Kasamatsu has no idea.

He ponders the point a bit longer, until he finally notices his teammates staring at him, quite amused.

"W-What?"

Kobori only shakes his messy brown head. "Nah, man, we didn't do anything."

"Yeah, right. Just shut up and accept it gracefully, when your captain is saying 'thanks'."

"No, seriously, this wasn't us. He organized the whole thing. Called every guy on the team, even got the freaking cake. We just showed up."

Kasamatsu blinks. "Who's _he_?"

Over his plastic cup of something suspiciously yellow, Moriyama's eyes glint like a cat's. "Kise."

_Kise..._

"Speakin' of, wh're the hell's dat guy?" Hayakawa squints at the crowd.

Kasamatsu scans the sea of dark heads but finds no trace of gold among them.

"Could he still be sulking outside?"

"Those pretty boys are so freaking delicate. Let me drag his ass back in here."

"No," Kasamatsu scrambles to his feet with his infamous lightning speed before Kobori manages to as much as move a muscle. "I'll go look for him. You break up those guys," he waves at the 'truth or dare party', "before they start making origami out of Kaijou flag."

_-xo-_

_Kise..._

The name still lingers with him like an aftertaste of a strong drink, even as he makes his way outside.

The deserted school grounds, usually filled with students hurrying to and fro, now lie spread out before Kasamatsu, completely silent. Dark tennis courts, the obscure outlines of the main school building and the wide expense of green that has turned into a stretch of inky black; just like the locker room when Kasamatsu first set foot inside, this otherwise oh-so-familiar scenery now too holds something mysterious and unknown.

"Over here," a quiet voice startles him, before Kasamatsu has a chance to properly scan the perimeter for any stray blonds.

Kise has made himself comfortable right on the ground. Leaning his back against the brick wall of the locker room, he bends his arched neck to face Kasamatsu. Sitting motionlessly like that in the glow of trickling moonlight, he seems to be the only solid shape not yet dissolved in the darkness.

There is something unspeakably dreary about that shape.

"Guys were afraid you're sulking out here by yourself, but I guess, they were worried for nothing."

Kise shoots a glance of mock indignity at a small window a few feet above his head.

"I'm protesting against violence in the high school sports circles, if you must know."

"And I'm sure your sacrifice won't be in vain."

He comes close to tower over Kise. The other boy being so much taller than him, it's rare that Kasamatsu gets to see him from an angle like this. The dark eyelashes so contrasted with Kise's fair hair cast long shadows over his cheekbones.

"By the way," Kise bites his lip, now looking sheepish for a change, "and this _is_ just by the way,.. any chance that cake monstrosity is still around?"

"Heh, you'd be surprised. Devoured by the third string to the last bite. Apparently, some guys in there have a cold, running noses and all. So feel free to end the protest."

"Oh, okay. A few more minutes then. Just to make sure they really get the message."

Kise tugs his legs up to his chin, resting his head on them. His gaze slides over Kasamatsu. It lingers for just a moment, like butter gliding on the surface of a hot saucepan, before he lowers it back to the grass. One of the grass blades brushes against Kise's fingers. He rips it out and sticks between his lips.

Kasamatsu gives up on the view of Kise's hair whorl and slides onto the grass next to him.

"Sounds pretty lively in there, huh?"

"You haven't seen the half of it. Literally. You've been out here for what, half hour?"

"You noticed?"

"Of course I noticed, everyone noticed. Moriyama has been protecting snack for you with his life."

It occurs to Kasamatsu, that in spite of all his flashy attitude, it might just be that Kise is actually quite insecure. This happened before, but it manages to surprise him every time.

"Well, if there are snacks..." the other boy huffs half-heartedly and rolls the grass blade in his mouth to the corner of his lips.

"I suppose you deserve some. For today's job well done and all."

Kise snaps his head to face Kasamatsu. The grass slips out of his mouth.

"They promised not to say anything!"

"Heh, and you took their word for it? Have you met these guys?"

"What the hell!"

They sit like that for a while. Just quietly side by side. Kise is examining his shoes and Kasamatsu is examining Kise's profile. He wanted to ask 'why'. Why did Kise bother with any of this at all? But he missed his chance and now he doesn't feel like starting this conversation again.

The grass under Kasamatsu's palms is smooth and clingy - the beaming grass of early spring. Kasamatsu runs his fingers through the stems, and is surprised to find that they are wet with dew. He didn't notice at all. The only thing he's been acutely aware of, is the boy sitting next to him.

"It will be lonely here once all the seniors are gone," Kise says suddenly, this time in a completely different voice.

"It doesn't have to be like that. You'll get lots of freshmen next year."

"It's not gonna be the same. Don't tell me, you don't know that."

He does.

The time they all spent together, the exhausting training, the fever of the game, victories and failures, the trips to a cheap burger place on their days off - for Kasamatsu at least, it is the time that has hopelessly run out. He'll go to college, then get a job at the company like his old man, get married, raise kids, work overtime to pay for their education and somewhere between paying off a mortgage and doing car repairs he's going to grow old and die. It's not a bad prospect. A quiet, respectable life is all Kasamatsu ever hoped for.

Right now though, it seems bleak and washed out, like a rag that's been used over and over, and over again.

"I wanted to play more! With Senpai,.. I wanted to play one-on-one again."

"It's not like I'm moving oversees," Kasamatsu huffs, not looking at Kise. "We can still play."

"Are you keeping in touch with the seniors from last year?"

"Well..."

"See? No one ever cares about their high school clubs anymore once they get into college. You're gonna get yourself a cute girlfriend, get drunk at goukons and watch porn with your dorm roommates."

"The hell? I really hope you're not _imagining_ any of this. And did you hear I got a _sports scholarship_?"

Kise lets out something of a small signature whine and goes quiet. Then, very slowly, lifts his eyes at Kasamatsu, locking their gaze. He has the kind of look that makes Kasamatsu want to teleport to the other side of the country, or preferably the planet.

It isn't the first time he's seen _the_ _look_. Sometimes sheer intensity of it is enough to make Kasamatsu shiver because he knows what Kise wants, and sometimes, just sometimes, he has a stray cowardly thought that maybe - and that's one _big_ maybe - that maybe he wants it too. Other times Kasamatsu simply thinks Kise's crazy.

"Senpai..."

Next thing he knows, Kise leans over and - there it is! - Kasamatsu can feel the lingering taste of tea on Kise's lips.

Kise moans slightly against his mouth and scoots closer until he's sprawled on Kasamatsu's lap, his back arched up. He is looking up at Kasamatsu the whole time, holding his gaze.

Kasamatsu can feel his heart hammering against his ribcage, like it's running on steroids, but doesn't move muscle.

It isn't the first time _this_ happened either.

In fact this makes altogether the sixth time this semester. Not that anyone's been counting.

Kise catches Kasamatsu's lip between his again, this time nibbling at it lightly.

Kasamatsu grabs the back of his head. He fully intends to pull Kise off of him by the hair, but somehow ends up pushing him closer instead. The inside of Kise's mouth is hot and pliant and Kasamatsu just.. lets go. He can write it off as an adrenaline overload or whatever afterwards.

Neither of them pulls away until they start getting dizzy.

Kise slides down lifelessly to slump against Kasamatsu's chest. "Yukio-san,.." he mumbles against the collar of his shirt.

" Hey! You got very cheeky very fast."

"Sorry," Kise mumbles again. He's still showing no signs of letting go.

Kasamatsu curses under his breath and struggles to regain control of his senses. This evening kind of got away from him. Although, now that he thinks about it, something like this was probably Kise's aim from the start. Even though, he still manages to make it look like a spar of the moment every damn time.

The first time Kise cornered him in the back of the gym after practice, Kasamatsu threw him half across the room. He would've killed him, if he wasn't much too shaken to do anything.

Guess, he's gone a long way since then, huh.

The way he never intended to go in the first place.

And now it's time to go back.

He frees himself from Kise as gently as possible, letting the slim body slide onto the ground. And scrambles to his feet.

Kise is still lying in the grass. His fancy clothes will probably get pretty wet. He is on his back, staring into the gaping hole of starless sky. It seems like his very soul is somewhere far away. "You're not gonna make any promises after all, are you?" his voice is almost inaudible.

"No." Kasamatsu says solemnly. " And neither should you."

"But .."

"Let's get back inside."

He can hear Kise pick himself up from the grass, as he turns his back.

_-xo-_

"I'm going to make one anyway!"

Kasamatsu is already at the door when Kise's words reach him.

"I promise to win the next Interhigh championship for you!"

"Idiot, win for yourself."

"Will you come watch?"

"If I have the time."

"You weren't kidding when you said 'no promises', huh?" Kise catches up to him, already his old overly-annoying self. The moment of weakness is gone. They can go back to pretending that none of it ever happened.

"You can bring your college buddies along too, if you want. Introduce them to your cute genius kouhai and all that."

"I'm gonna introduce to them your dead body, if you keep talking like that."

"We've never really had the time to correct this violent side of you, have we?" Kise sighs with pretend remorse. "I'll call you, you know," he adds letting Kasamatsu into the locker room before himself.

Right off the bat Moriyama is eyeing them like a hungry cat from the corner. That guy's got catlike instincts too. He's definitely on to something, damn him!

"Don't! If you do, I'll kick your ass."

He can hear Kise whisper something in response just before he slips away into the crowd. Kasamatsu thinks it sounded like 'I'm looking forward to that too', but he can't be sure.

He awards Moriyama a dirty glare and shuts the door.

_-fin-_

**Author's Note:**

> As always Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.


End file.
